Cash receipts containers are used by merchants to carry cash and checks to banking institutions for deposit. Typically these containers are made of plastic and are slightly larger in size than conventional United States currency and are closed on three sides and provided with a zippered opening on the fourth side which is one of the longer sides. The cash receipts containers are often carried in the open, in the hand or under the arm, on the way to the bank. Thus, these containers are frequently snatched in a robbery, an opportunity which often times may involve physical force where the individual is pushed down on the ground as the cash receipts container is forcibly removed from the individual by a robber. Since the containers are casually carried, they also occasionally are lost.